


Sometimes

by Besaster



Category: FCW, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drinking While Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, FCW era, M/M, Road Trips, Wrestlemania Axxess 2012, ambrollins - Freeform, nobody is drunk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besaster/pseuds/Besaster
Summary: Sometimes, Dean and Seth play a game where both win. As they play, Dean thinks there are many things he likes from him.One-shot fic set in the FCW era, the drive back from Wrestlemania Axxess 2012. Based on a dialogue prompt:“Did you just slap my ass?” “Actually, I firmly grasped it.” “Did you just quote Spongebob?”





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: I'm not promoting drinking and driving. Nobody gets drunk, and we are talking about grown-up, big bodied guys who won't fail a test after a beer or two. But please, if that bothers you, stop reading. 
> 
> NOTE: If you follow my other works, this is NOT part of the 'As Long As We Know The Truth' series and it's not set in their verse. There is no kayfabe here either, though.

“For fuck’s sake Dean, we’ve only been on the road for _one_ hour,” Seth’s groan broke their silence. The characteristic sound of beer after the crack of the tab as it was pushed down seemed to have gotten on his nerves. It was the third beer Dean opened.

A small smirk tugged at Dean’s lips as he glanced at his friend. Seth was focused on the road, his thick-rimmed glasses higher than usual, pushed high his nose as he frowned. “Hey, ya said you’d be driving, and y’know I can’t say no to you,” he said with a shrug. “Just makin’ myself at home.”

Dark, narrowed brown eyes suddenly turned toward Dean, exasperated. “Really? You had no issues sayin’ no to me last night when I said I wanted to fuck ya for a change.”

Even in the darkness of a night road trip, it was easy to spot Seth's blush. Dean choked with laughter, spitting the gulp of beer. Still coughing, he wiped the mess off his chin and lips. "And for a change, you didn't complain," he said as matter-of-factly as he could while choking, bent over and hitting his chest a few times to compose himself. 

Dean looked down when a hand crept up his thigh. He watched in amusement the way it blindly felt around his leg, lightly squeezing through his jeans with a bit more intention than it hinted.

It took Seth a few seconds to find Dean’s arm and curl his long fingers around his forearm. “The beer, give it to me,” he muttered, not removing his sight from the road.

“See? Always demanding,” Dean teased but he grasped his friend’s hand and pressed the can into his palm. As Seth brought it to his lips, he reached down and took another beer from between his feet. “Gonna rebel now? Aren’t you afraid of alcohol tests?”

Seth snorted. “One beer is not gonna make me fail a test, and you know I’ve been on the road on more than that,” he said apathetically before taking a long sip. “Gonna need it; I don’t know why I agreed to drive with you.”

“Maybe it’s because ya offered it yourself?” Dean taunted, unable to keep himself from reaching toward his friend’s bun to tug at it playfully. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you asked me to drive with you and stay at the hotel. I only had to work the first night of the Axxess, could’ve been back in Tampa since last night. But since ya wanted a piece of me-”

“Didn’t get the one I wanted. And I’m sore, dude,” Seth huffed in defeat, ignoring the silent snicker he'd provoked. His shoulders slouched down slightly when Dean let go of his bun, casually scratching down the blond side, toward the nape of his neck. “Gonna fall asleep if ya keep doing that,” Seth’s voice didn’t come near as annoyed as he attempted and was followed by a long sigh.

Sometimes they would have moments like this. Both would forget they were rough, well-traveled wrestlers, and act like the twenty-five-year-old dorks they were outside of a ring.

They were comfortable with each other. In-ring chemistry and competitiveness had somehow exploded into a primal, no-strings affair when they met. 

At some point, it turned into a good friendship with occasional sex as the two wrestlers got to know each other better. Dean liked that, being able to taunt somebody to their limits without consequences, to have his own tested as well.

Seth’s frown was betrayed by the part of his lips into a small smile when Dean’s fingers reached the base of his neck.

“Look’t ya, Seth,” it was impossible not to chuckle at the soft hum that left Seth’s lips as he firmly kneaded the sore area. It sounded suspiciously like a purr as his head tilted backward, melting into the touch before Dean broke the contact. “I’m serious, dude. You okay to drive?”

Slowly, Seth turned to look at him, his hand fetching the beer again before turning back to the highway. “Shut up. The more you mention it, the sleepier I’m gonna get.”

Dean watched him drive for a minute as he sipped on his beer.

Seth did indeed look tired. He wiggled uncomfortably in his seat; his eyes squinted behind his glasses as he focused on the road.

He couldn’t blame him. The match with Cesaro earlier in the night had been short but incredibly stiff, including a painful bump out of the ring. None had gotten much sleep the previous night either, losing track of time when they went back to Seth’s hotel room after a few drinks.

Early in the morning, Seth got up and left the hotel room to rehearse the match. Dean stayed in bed for a few more hours though, sleeping until it was time to check-out. So even after having quite a few beers during the day, he was fresher, more awake and shouldn't fail any tests on the road.

“Seth? There’s a gas station ‘bout twenty minutes from here. We can stop for a bit if ya wanna get some air and a coffee. I can drive ‘till Tampa, I don’t mind,” his offer was sincere, he wasn’t teasing him now.

He got no reply other than Seth turning the radio on, humming the songs under his breath as he drove. Still, around twenty-five minutes later, he took the exit Dean mentioned and parked in front of the small restaurant next to the gas station.

Dean patted Seth’s thigh amicably when he saw him slump on the seat. He flashed a wolfish grin when tired brown eyes met his. “Let’s get some coffee and fries, aren’t you hungry?”

“Sure man, just cranky,” he said with a small shrug, unable to stifle a yawn. “Ya paying?”

With a playful shove, Dean turned to open his door. “Fuck you,” he said with mock annoyance.

“No way. I’m still sore,” there was a mischievous glint in Seth’s eyes as he stuck his tongue out before he also exited the car, slowly stretching out his muscles after sitting on the small vehicle for nearly two hours.

Dean winked at him. “I’ll make you forget about that before we leave this place, you’ll see.”

With a roll of his eyes, Seth walked into the small diner, ignoring Dean for the time being.

 

It wasn’t the worst road place where they’d ever stopped. The coffee was strong, its smell enough to wake up the dead, and the hot sandwiches and fries were homemade and delicious. It didn’t take them long to devour them. They sat on some unstable high stools by the bar and made some small, animated conversation with the middle-aged waitress until they were done eating.

Dean planted his feet on the floor and stood up silently while Seth told the woman about the Wrestlemania Axxess event. While half slumped on his stool, he looked more awake.

A glimpse of Seth's boxers and tan skin under gray sweatpants that hung a bit too low made Dean's jeans suddenly tighter.

“Can we have two more coffees for the ride back?” he asked with a smile, watching the lady nod and turn around to prepare them.

Biting his lip to avoid snickering, Dean couldn’t help himself after taking another look at Seth’s back. 

A loud smack resounded throughout the establishment, and Seth cursed a loud ‘ _Fuck!_ ’, jumping off the stool to Dean’s amusement. The lady shot them a perplexed look but said nothing, probably used to weirder situations.

Seth glared at him, grimacing as he rubbed his buttock. “Did you just slap my ass?” He hissed between his teeth.

Dean cackled at his embarrassment, discretely shaking his hand, it stung. “Actually, I firmly grasped it,” it was always fun to leer at Seth and make him uncomfortable. Would have been funnier if the lady had viewed the whole thing.

Snorting softly but still flustered, Seth rolled his eyes at him. “Did you just quote Spongebob, dude?” It was clear he was biting back a laugh.

“Nah, just describing my actions,” he breathed in a low rasp, leaning closer to his friend. “Want me to describe what I’m gonna do when we get out of-”

Seth pushed him away when the lady came back with two big styrofoam cups in her hands, scowling. “You’re paying,” he muttered as he grabbed the two cups.

Dean just chuckled, pouting to the waitress ridiculously and making her giggle. “Ya see what I have to put up with every day, ma'am?” he whined dramatically, earning an elbow on the ribs from Seth, who just got up and left after mumbling a farewell to the lady.

 

Once he paid the bill, Dean left the diner, lighting up a cigarette on his way to the car.

Seth had gone back into the driver’s seat, holding one of the warm cups in his hands. He seemed to enjoy the night breeze, sitting with his eyes closed and the windows rolled down.

Dean leaned into the window, keeping the cigarette outside. He inched closer and blew a mix of warm breath and smoke against Seth’s neck.

He licked a playful trail that spread goosebumps on its way toward Seth's ear, ending on a gentle press of lips behind his earlobe. A cocky smirk took over Dean's mouth at the open invitation of his friends head tilting to the side. 

Other than that, Seth just shivered under the light touch and relaxed back into the seat when it was gone.

“Move over. I’m driving,” Dean instructed, watching Seth scoot into the passenger’s seat without complaining.

Dean stood outside of the car until he finished smoking. After stubbing the cigarette butt, he hopped on the driver’s seat and started the engine, still not leaving the parking.

Dean glanced at his friend. “Feelin’ better now?”

Seth nodded, a stupid grin lighting up his features. “That coffee felt more like cocaine than coffee though,” he added with a soft chuckle.

While he wouldn’t openly admit it, Dean liked him like this, mellow and relaxed. When there were no traces of ‘professional Rollins mode,’ as he used to call it.

He stared at Seth for a long moment, enjoying the easy atmosphere, the warmth quickly turning into something else.

“You really are sore, aren’t ya?” he queried when he saw him flinch and squirm in the seat trying to get comfortable. Dean reached out to rub small circles on Seth’s lower back.

Seth groaned. “Yeah,  _very_  sore. So don’t even think about it,” he muttered.

“Think ‘bout what?” Dean laughed out loud at the familiar eye roll directed his way. “Don’t think I can fuck ya in your car even if I wanted to, it’s just too small for two guys this big. But I can still make you feel better so ya can rest on the way back,” he licked his lips in anticipation, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

When Seth’s apathy turned into interest, Dean broke into laughter again.

“What did ya have in mind?” he looked curious, a cocky smirk twisting his lips as he shifted slightly on the seat, his back pressed against the door. 

Dean leaned toward him, almost crawling into the passenger seat. His eyes stared into Seth’s before fixing on his lips for a moment, then back up again. He reached up to remove Seth’s glasses, placing them on the windshield. 

“If ya ask me what I want, I wanna bend you over against the car and fuck you right here. Already wanted to screw the life out of ya at the diner,” he breathed, low and heated against Seth’s parted lips, pulling away when he felt him push forward to kiss him.

Dean sat back with a proud smirk on his lips, taking in the sight of Seth breathing harshly, his mouth open and his skin flushed, heating up. 

Sniggering softly, Dean knew he wouldn’t even have to insist to get what he wanted, but was aware Seth wasn’t lying when he complained about being in pain.

“Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t ya? But, there’s a lot we can do anyway,” he offered.

Seth's manic, almost evil cackle made him glance sideways. “Me topping for example,” he remarked cheekily.

Dean groaned, not really annoyed as he pulled out of the parking. “Dude, ya talk like I never let you do it. Y’know I-” he hesitated, trying to find the right words. “Just don’t like it as much as you do. We can just head back if ya wanna?” he teased, not needing to look to the side to see his friend’s scowl.

“Yeah, I know. Just lately-” Seth sighed as he got fidgety; his voice still hungry yet insecure. “Been wantin’ to do it again, I like that too.”

Dean couldn’t suppress a small gasp at Set’s words, feeling his blood rush toward his groin, so quickly he had to shift his butt on the seat to relieve the pressure in his jeans.

Taking a small road behind the gas station instead of the highway exit, Dean spotted the hidden rest area for trucks at the end of it. “Ya know how to get your way with me, and that’s not by insisting, dude,” he said honestly but with a hint of humor on it.

There was no tension other than sexual inside the car as Dean parked on a side, as close as he could to the trees before turning the engine and lights off. 

With how cramped the space inside the car was, their best option was to pull the seats to the front and hop into the back.

Only two trucks were parked on the other side, far enough not for them not to be in plain sight. There were no signs of anyone that could bother them either.

 

Sometimes, Dean forgot Seth was a fucking ninja.

He didn’t know how he did it, but before he was done shutting the front door, Seth pushed him against it. A knee slid between Dean's legs, parting them enough to fit in between as he pressed his body against Dean's. 

Dean gasped and arched toward him at the sudden bite on his neck, the hands roaming under his hoodie and shirt before they dug into his waist.

He reached out to get a firm grasp on Seth's buttocks, needing to press their hips closer, his head tilting back at the feeling of the slight grinding. 

“Fuck, Dean- The things I’d do to you,” Seth breathed against his throat, placing small bites between words as he nipped his way toward Dean's mouth.

Seth's mouth swallowed a sound that might have been a moan. Their lips crashed as Seth's tongue boldly licked the lingering taste of coffee, food, and tobacco away.

Seth had eventually stopped complaining about the cigarette taste and smell, but he had never asked why. Dean just liked the fact he was accepted the way he was.

Dean reciprocated the kiss just as hard. He wanted to crawl into Seth's skin, digging his fingers into Seth’s flesh deeper as he shifted his hips. 

He muffled the noises Seth made as he rubbed himself against his cock, feeling the hands on his waist slid up his back, clawing under his shoulder blades.

Seth broke the kiss, panting for air. Surprisingly obedient the moment one of Dean's hands tangled in his bun, he tilted his head back at the first tug. Heavy-lidded, gleaming eyes looked into Dean's. “If ya let me,” he breathed, his voice a contrast to his attitude. “Would blow ya fuckin’ mind.”

Shivering at the intensity of the words, Dean couldn’t help but grind harder, crazed by the filth he was promised. 

His mouth abruptly caught Seth’s again, all teeth, lips, and tongue before he could give in.

Sometimes he also liked it when Seth played with him and made it look like Dean was the one winning.

“Shut up,” he mumbled into Seth’s mouth, earning a pained moan and a hard nip on his lower lip when he apparently tugged too hard at the messy bun of hair in his hand.

One of Seth’s hands continued clinging to his back, but the other slid down Dean's flesh, kneading and feeling all the ripples of muscle and bone until it reached the waistband of his jeans. 

He rolled his hip back slightly, enough to create some space for his hand to palm the front, squeezing Dean’s cock through his jeans.

“Betcha-” when the hand in his ass slid down further forcefully, Seth flinched, his breath haltering against Dean’s lips as he fumbled to unbutton his jeans.

“Betcha? I’ll end up fuckin’ ya right here if you don’t shut up,” Dean groaned at the feeling of his boxers pushed down far enough for his dick to spring out. A shudder ran through him at the sudden cold, but it was soon replaced by warm, calloused fingers. “Fuck, Seth. Let’s just-” he ordered between kisses. “Let’s get in the car.”

Seth was back to his cocky self though, holding him against the door instead. Slowly, his hand slid up Dean's cock, pressing his thumb under the head. He drew back with a defiant look.

Dean pushed him away playfully, both chuckling at some unspoken, private joke. His gaze shifted from Seth for a moment as he tucked himself back into his boxers, not bothering to zip up or button his jeans.

He opened the back door and motioned for Seth to get inside, watching him throw their bags into the front seats to make room for them. Still, there wasn’t much space so to speak.

Lingering at the door, with one knee on the seat and the other foot outside, Dean tried to come up with a plan. But plans were not his thing, Seth was way smarter when it came to those.

Dean also liked that about him. So he waited for a moment, watching him shift and sit against the furthest door. As curious as he was aroused.

“C’mere Dean,” Seth called as he unzipped his hoodie, hesitating before he took it off and kicked his shoes off.

Dean crawled into the car, leaving the door ajar because there was no other way for the two of them to fit inside if he closed it. He mimicked Seth and yanked his hoodie off before he edged closer, his hands pushing his lover's thighs apart so he could kneel between his legs.

They ended up in an awkward position, Seth sitting against the door, one leg bent against the seat and the other hanging over one of Dean’s. Dean with one knee on the bench and the other leg uncomfortably angled against the carpet.

“I’m getting second thoughts about this, dude,” he confessed with a chuckle as he leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of Seth’s neck. His body vibrated with the rumble of laughter as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses over the patches of exposed skin within his reach.

One of his hands trailed from Seth’s thigh to his cock, grabbing him through the loose sweatpants. “Are ya this worked up for the things ya wanna do to me?” he rasped against his ear as he squeezed hard enough to elicit a moan, stroking him firmly through his pants.

He got the yes he was seeking in the way Seth’s hands clung to his body, the limited, clumsy push of his hips against his hand.

“Mmm, Seth,” he hummed. “Ya gonna have to fuckin' show me after ya get some rest.”

Dean smirked as he pulled back, feeling himself twitch at the way Seth looked at him, flushed, panting, almost feral.

Trying to move back so he could slide Seth’s sweatpants down his legs, he let out a curse when his head bumped against the roof. Dean frowned at his friend’s cackle. 

“Help me out here, huh?” he huffed and slapped Seth’s butt, rubbing his palm and squeezing it before he hoisted his hips to take the clothes off.

Seth complied, still laughing as he allowed Dean to reposition him, sitting lower on the seat, his hips half lying on Dean’s thighs, half standing in the air. “I don’t think this is working,” he chuckled under his breath, still thrusting his hips up to help Dean remove his boxers too. “Why take them off anyway? Told ya I’m sore.”

Dean finally removed his pants, tossing them to the car’s front carelessly. “And I heard ya every single fuckin’ time,” he retorted, leaning forward again to kiss him. He winced at the painful angle his knee was pressing against the front seat.

His hands were all over Seth’s tee shirt, tracing his muscles, lightly rubbing against his nipples when he felt them through the thin fabric.

And Seth let him, unable to do much in his position, sweating a bit. 

One of Dean's hands went up to cradle his neck and slid into his hair again, pulling him closer as he bent forward for an awkward kiss where both met in the middle.

The shift made his cock press against Seth’s ass with only his clothes in between, making both men groan as Dean rubbed against him, trying to find some relief himself. “Hurts?” he whispered in Seth’s mouth when he noticed him flinching, sucking on his lower lip gently as he withdrew to lessen the pressure.

But Seth didn’t say a word; he just shut his eyes for a moment. Dean enjoyed the small shivers and gasps, the rush of power pumping through his veins as Seth squirmed to try and move, failing because of how cramped he was in the small space.

Dean broke the contact when he drew back further, urging Seth to sit up more as he curled his fingers on his cock. 

His response to a light-hearted punch to his forearm was firm and slow strokes from head to base, a sharp flick of his wrist whenever his hand brushed the short hairs below.

“I know what I’m gonna do to ya,” he whispered, more to himself than to the man panting under him, looking around as he thought a way to make it work.

Knowing his back would be fucked afterward but too excited to care, Dean shifted even further down the seat and balanced his weight with a knee on the carpet. Not crouching but not kneeling either. 

He hovered over Seth’s cock, his hand never stopping its slow pace as he pushed the band tee shirt up, licking and kissing his way through his stomach, wherever he could reach.

Dean's jeans hurt against his erection from the sounds and harsh breaths leaving Seth’s lips as he moved down to his navel. Lifting one of his legs up with his free hand, he sucked taunting mouthfuls of flesh at the junction, unable to stop himself from biting on the tense muscle.

Seth just stared down at him with lust-hazed eyes. Their gaze only breaking when his head shot back after a new bite, a harder suck, a change of rhythm on Dean’s hand in his dick. 

The first bead of slick precum just spurred Dean to rub his thumb over it, spreading it around the slit and head as he tightened his hold.

He smirked when a roaming hand grasped his hair, trying to bring him closer. “What do ya want, Seth?” he purred as he continued his tortuous pumping.

Dean knew exactly what Seth wanted, but he preferred hearing it from his lips anyway.

Struggling to form the words, Seth moaned softly, his hand tugging at Dean’s hair as he tried to pull him toward his cock. “Fuck, Dean. Ju- S-suck me,” he demanded with a voice that sounded more like begging.

Seth was playing, and both were winning.

Dean chuckled under his breath, too turned on to laugh at him or come up with a retort. He complied with the request, cupping Seth’s balls in his hand, kneading gently as he covered them in fluttering pecks.

He moved up to tease a kiss to the base of Seth’s cock. Encouraged by the way it throbbed into his hand in response, he pressed another, this time open-mouthed and wet, grazing the heated flesh with his tongue.

A joke crossed his mind, but he forgot it before processing it, enthralled by how responsive Seth always was to whatever he did to him. It was easy to forget about how uncomfortable he was this way. 

Dean didn’t make him suffer any longer, licking his way up to the head as his fingers moved back. He lapped at the precum gathered on the slit before wrapping his lips around the head and teasingly suck at it.

That was how he liked Seth best, only second to when they were wrestling. 

While usually a control freak, a demanding power bottom just like even crowds had chanted at him, sometimes Seth let go of his need to control. 

Dean could get off just from the rush of power he felt in those situations. When Seth allowed himself to let him do as he pleased without resistance or complaints.

Playfully slow, still toying gently with Seth’s balls, Dean sucked him further into his mouth, circling his tongue around him. 

The angle was awkward and his lips felt too stretched, but it seemed to work if Seth’s fingers tightening in his hair and a loud hiss leaving his lips were any indication.

Dean cursed and shifted his body again when his leg started to go numb. It gave him a better angle to increase the pace of his mouth, only broken randomly to lap at Seth’s cock, place playful bites and kisses all over it.

Freeing one of his hands, he reached out and felt around his bag, trying to snatch it closer. Seth tugged at his hair painfully, making him release his dick for a moment, nuzzling at the crown as he looked up at him.

Seth was a panting mess, his lips parted and bitten, his eyes half-lidded in bliss, but one of his eyebrows arched up lazily. Warning.

“Don’t worry, I know you’re sore, buddy,” he reassured him as his hand went back to stroking him, this time a bit faster. Dean unzipped the bag with his free hand and blindly rummaged inside the pocket, retrieving a small bottle of lube. “I just thought,” he rasped as he pressed again closer to Seth, brushing his lips against his. “I’d inspect the damage and kiss it better.”

Seth’s eyes opened at that, shocked for a moment before both broke into a fit of loud laughter. “Oh god, Dean,” he chuckled as he shot forward to kiss him hard. “You’re the biggest turn off ever, dude.”

“I can see that,” Dean teased into his mouth and Seth blew a raspberry against his lips before he fell back against the window. 

Dean sped up his hand on him, using a deeper, firmer angle. He watched Seth for a while, relishing on how he’d made him shut up.

Seth was cornered against the door, close-eyed and exhaling long, shuddering breaths and occasional moan as he tried to thrust up into Dean' hand.

They had been doing this for so long that they could joke about anything and not get insecure or be turned off by whatever the other did.

Not only that, but they had also built enough trust between each other not to question or fear anything the other did as long as it was something both were okay with.

When he finally moved backward, Dean squirmed again, already aching and sore from contorting into the small space. He released Seth’s dick for a moment, his hands clumsy on their attempt to open the bottle.

He placed it within reach when he did so, returning to his previous position and giving teasing, tentative licks to Seth’s thighs. 

Dean mouthed gently around his balls, playing with his tongue to move them around. He lifted Seth’s leg with the hand that wasn’t on his cock and signaled for him to keep it up against the front seat.

As his fingers traveled down his thigh, Dean cupped Seth's ass before giving it a playful smack.

Seth was only able to yelp in response, but was relaxed enough that he only tensed slightly when Dean’s fingers brushed around his entrance. He clutched desperately at Dean's hair as his mouth replaced them, blowing small kisses all over the ring of muscle.

“This okay?” Dean asked between kisses, alternating them with gentle licks.

The moaned ‘ _Fuck_ ’ that left Seth’s lips seemed to mean _yes_ , so he continued teasing the area with his tongue before awkwardly reaching for the bottle and pouring some lube on his fingers. Pulling back and lifting himself a bit higher on the seat, Dean went back to licking the head of Seth’s cock, never stopping his strokes.

While both were usually selfish when it came to sex, sometimes Dean preferred this. And this time he was enjoying immensely, playing with Seth’s body with no restrictions other than the ones imposed by the crumpled space they were using.

Sometimes, nothing turned him on more than making Seth lose his mind. He seemed to be succeeding.

Dean knew his friend was close, could tell from how his breath hitched in his throat, from how the dick on his hand throbbed with each stroke, from the unrestrained sounds Seth couldn’t care to muffle anymore.

Carefully, Dean brushed gentle circles around Seth’s entrance, warming the lube up, barely making any pressure as he waited for him to relax.

Slowing his other hand into shallow, short strokes on the base, he took Seth’s cock a little deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he slid down, going back up when his nose bumped against his hand.

He pressed gently with one lubed finger against Seth’s entrance, not trying to get it in but circling it slowly, his other fingers absently pushing his cheeks apart.

Seth trembled under the touch, muttering nonsense under his breath as he just held onto Dean’s hair for dear life. A loud whimper escaped his lips when the tip of Dean’s finger slowly slid in, tight heat clenching around the digit.

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked, letting go of his dick for a moment.

Seth blinked at him, trying to speak and failing to gather enough hair to do it. “Fuck, just- just like that,” another moan left his throat when Dean went back to sucking. Blue eyes not leaving his friend’s as he carefully circled the finger inside of him, not trying to push it any further than Seth would take it.

Dean hummed around Seth’s cock, grinning when he had to push him down avoid choking as he thrust up in their weird angle they were laying.

“Fuck. F- Dean,” he gasped, his fingers clawing at Dean’s neck and shoulder, making him shudder. 

Dean’s head increased its pace, the hand at the base of Seth's dick tightening and catching up with the rhythm. 

Seth rocked back into his finger, helping it probe a bit further as it twisted inside, a bit deeper every time it slid in and out as he gradually relaxed and opened up.

Seth was in no condition to warn Dean, but his body did it for him in the way he clenched around his finger as his hips stuttered thrusting back into it, the throbbing of his cock inside his mouth.

In a matter of seconds, he cried out raggedly, holding Dean’s head down as he came, his eyes closed and his mouth open and twisted in pleasure.

Dean swallowed, sucking until Seth rode it down and let go of the grip on his hair, just resting his hand there and petting the blond curls. He took it as his cue to withdraw from him, stopping to place a small kiss on the tip of Seth’s softening dick.

Seth’s breathing was still labored as he absently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, the latter resting his cheek on his thigh for a minute. “Fuck, Dean,” was all he seemed able to say.

Dean bit his leg playfully, rolling over to look into Seth’s sated, sleepy smile. “Liked it? Gotcha all dreamy,” he hummed coyly, trying to ignore how painfully hard he was himself. 

Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off Seth, proud that he had this effect on him.

“C’mere,” Seth got impatient as he tried to sit up and pull Dean with him. As soon as he did, he reached up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair again. His eyes were dark and glazed, didn’t stray from Dean’s as he brought him closer and kissed him lazily, tired but still intense as he brushed his tongue against his.

“See what ya did to me, Dean?” he asked softly, his voice still shaky. “That’s what I wanna do to you. Blow your fuckin’ mind.”

Dean shuddered against Seth, letting him come down completely from his orgasm before helping him get dressed.

Sometimes, he wondered if Seth was aware that he already blew his fucking mind all the time.

When Seth offered to return the favor between muffled yawns, Dean refused with a chuckle. He was dying to get off as well, but his whole body was hurting from the awkward positions he’d been crammed in. 

So he waved it off and suggested Seth took a nap on the way back and they would think about his dick later.

Seth didn’t complain, looking like he could fall asleep on the spot. He started snoring the moment he went back to the passenger seat and Dean resumed the drive.

There was something Dean didn’t tell Seth but fleeted through his mind during the two hour-drive left to Tampa.

He liked seeing Seth like this, satisfied, relaxed. Happy.

Sometimes, he wondered if Seth would be thinking the same. A quick look at the boneless body curled into the other seat told him Seth liked it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something that it's not heartwrenching angst... yay! *facepalms*
> 
> The dialogue prompt is silly, but I don't know why it sparked this idea in my mind. It's the first actual full smut scene I've ever posted though (and if you follow ALAWKTT you must hate me a lot right now, sorry, heel writer, remember? lol). I'm quite happy with how it turned out in the end.
> 
> What are your thoughts on this? The only benefit I get out of writing this is my own enjoyment and (hopefully) yours, so please feel free to let me know what you think -comments are open to guests too-! What you liked, what you didn't or hated. If you know me, you know your feedback makes my day!
> 
> You can also follow or drop me a line on Tumblr (Besaster) if you want to keep an eye on my works and get little snippets and Ambrollins bits amongst some randomness.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you VERY soon :)


End file.
